smhellasfandomcom-20200213-history
All time matches (all competitions)
At the moment this page is very much a work in progress. This list aims to includes goals from the league, FFA Cup, Australia Cup, Dockerty Cup, NSL Cup, Singapore Cup, Ampol Cup, Oceanian and World Club Championships, but does not include pre-season competitions like the Hellenic Cup or Tynan-Eyre Cup. See also * All time matches (league only) 201-250 games 206 *Bradley Norton (2012-) 151-200 games 183 *Fernando De Moraes (2005-2013) 126-150 games 150 *Milos Lujic (2014-2018) 143 * Steven O'Dor (2005-2012) 139 * Leigh Minopoulos (2011, 2014-) * Ramazan Tavsancioglu (2005-2010) 134 *Tim Mala (2013-2018) 101-125 games 116 *Iqi Jawadi (2013-2016, 2018) 113 *Nikola Roganovic (2015-2017, 2018-) 102 *Luke Adams (2015-2017, 2018) 76-100 games 92 *Matthew Foschini (2016-2018) 84 *Matthew Millar (2016-2018) 51-75 games 62 * Kristian Konstantinidis (2015-) * Billy Natsioulas (2005-2008) 61 * Sam De Vito (2005-2007) 52 * Kyle Joryeff (2010-2012) 31-50 games 49 * Goran Zoric (2008-2009) 48 * Peter Gavalas (2012-2013, 2015) * Arthur Tsonis (2005-2007) 44 * Nathan Caldwell (2007-2010) * Trent Waterson (2007, 2011) 43 *Luke Pavlou (2017-2018) 41 *George Tzirtis (2005-2006) 36 *Trent Rixon (2012-2013) 35 * Ricky Diaco (2007-2008) 34 * Jesse Krncevic (2005, 2010-2011) * Adam Van Dommele (2007-2008) * Yusuf Yusuf (2007-2010) 31 *Shaun Kelly (2012-2014) 21-30 games 30 * Luke Byles (2012-2013) * Dino Djulbic (2006-2007) 29 * Andy Brennan (2015, 2018) * Jesse Daley (2017) * James Musa (2014) * Arthur Tsirtsakis (2005-2006) 28 * Ryan Dinse (2005) * Tommi Tomich (2008-2009) 27 *Zaim Zeneli (2011, 2016-2017) 26 * Hamlet Armenian (2008) * Eddie Cetkin (2009-2010) * Peter Koutsoupias (2005-2006) * Jason Saldaris (2012, 2014) * Scott Tunbridge (2003-2004) 24 *Oliver Minatel (2018) 23 * Peter Zois (2010) 22 * Glen Trifiro (2012) 21 * Andrew Bourakis (2006-2008) * Andreas Oliveira (2006) 11-20 games 19 * Francesco Stella (2008-2009) 18 * Christos Intzidis (2018) * Kevin Nelson (2006) * Stefan Zinni (2017) 17 * Tony La Verde (2008) * Stiven Mrkela (2009-2010) 16 * Jason Trifiro (2012) * Robbie Wynne (2008-2009) 15 * Frank Drakopoulos (2007) * Jake Marshall (2018-) * Liam McCormick (2017) 14 * Mitchell Langerak (2007) * Giuseppe Marafioti (2018-) * Dane Milovanovic (2015) * Antonio Naglieri (2006) * Kliment Taseski (2011) 13 *Carl Piergianni (2017) 12 *George Howard (2018-) 11 * Robbie Cattanach (2005) * Kamal Ibrahim (2011) 6-10 games 10 * Steve Burton (2012) * Jose Vasquez (2006-2008) 9 * Nick Jacobs (2011-2013) * Ljubo Milicevic (2011) * Mendo Ristovski (1979-1980) * Jonas Salley (2006) 8 * Keegan Coulter (2018) * Mladen Tosic (2005, 2007) 7 *Ndumba Makeche (2018) *Jerrad Tyson (2018) 6 * Matko Budimir (2012-2013) * Bardhi Hysolli (2017) * Max Lohy (2003) 5 games or fewer 5 * Gavin De Niese (2017) * Bardhi Hysolli (2017) * Adem Tavsancioglu (2008) 4 * Manylauk Aguek (2018-) * Abdelhadi Deroune (2011) * Ajdin Fetahagic (2017-2018) * Joshua Hodes (2016-2018) * Stuart Kelly (2008) * Danni Radojicic (2009) * Brad Treloar (2010-2011) 3 * David Barca Moreno (2017) * Yannis Galanos (2011) * Nik Jelic (2008) * Filip Jonsson (2012) * Malcolm MacDonald (1977) * David Barca Moreno (2017) * Will Orford (2018-) * Jake Vandermey (2011) 2 * Lukmon Anifaloyin (2010) * Dusan Bosnjak (2007) * Ben Djiba (2018-) * Con Dimitropoulos (2005-2006) * Giordano Marafioti (2017-) * Philtzgerald Mbaka (2016) * Andrew Mesourouni (2018) 1 * Billy Bergmann (1978) * Rory Brian (2015-2016, 2018) * Anthony Giannopoulos (2013) * Amir Jashari (2017-) * Billy Jones (2007) * John Samaras (1988) * Andrew Sfetkopoulos (2009) * Ahmet Turer (2009) * Samir Zulic (2007) Category:Playing records Category:Appearance records